Ludwig (AFL)/Transcript
Ludwig (AFL)/Transcript 'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I like someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Transcript' Player: (Gives the Ring to Ludwig) Ludwig: (Shocked) Whoa! Where did you find this? Are you... confessing? Let's go somewhere more private. (At the mountaintop) "Hey, glad ya came!" "All right, here I go! I'm going to say something really important right now! So make sure you listen really good! Player, I like you! GO OUT WITH ME!" 'Date' (The phone rings) Hello! Um, Player? Do you have some free time? Wanna go out later? Definitely! = All right! Meet me at 16:00 in the fields. (In Engelstein Fields, 16:00) : That's right! Nature is just so... just so... EXTREME!♪ I had lots of fun! That's because I had you for company! See ya later! : Um, you do know what you're talking right now, right? Oh, never mind. Sorry, I don't have a chance. = Just staying at home, huh? Alright, Player, let’s talk later. 'Breakup' How to breakup First: His/her no. of symbols must be dropped to 2 or below. Second: Do not talk to him/her for 1 in-game month. Third: Find your chosen marriage candidate anywhere then talk to him/her. It can be any day of the week, but the weather must be Sunny. Instead of a normal quote, the break up scene should trigger if you've met the requirements. Note: Triggering the break up scene gives your sweetheart 5 Sadness Points (SnP). You can get SnP with your sweetheart from things like ignoring them or showing the ring/FJ to someone else (not including villagers). If you get 5 SnP with them, they will spend the next day in bed, feeling "sick". They will be better the next day and their SnP level will reset to 0. This is why the marriage candidate was in bed after choosing to breaking up. Also, you can get back together with someone after breaking up. You have to raise their symbols back to 5, give them 10 of their favorite gift, wait at least 2 months since breaking up... and then give them the ring again. 'Transcript' Ah, Player. I've been wanting to talk to you about something. If you have a moment... (At Nya Nya Café) Ludwig: Please be honest with me. Do you still think of me as your boyfriend? Player: (Shocked) ! Ludwig: If you're thinking, maybe you want to break off things with me but don't have the courage to do it, let's settle this. 'Getting Back Together' (The player gets out from her house as the touch screen fades to black.) "I'm sick of breakup. I don't want to argue with Ludwig anymore." "Maybe we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! In that case, I better call Ludwig on the phone. (The phone rings) Ludwig: Really? Player... you said that? Well, I have to think about it. (At Privaria Mountaintop...) Ludwig: I was being lonely. I'm sorry. We need to get back together. Player: ... Ludwig: I want to know how your single day was... What makes you happy or sad. Talking lets us know we're not separated. I really want to see with you again, Player. How do you feel about me? Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a while) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into her house) 'Wedding Day' Ulrich: Player and Ludwig. Do you promise to love and honor each other, in sickness and in health... in good times and in bad... for as long as you both shall live? Both: Nod Ulrich: Well, then, give the ring made of Flower Jewel to your betrothed. You may now kiss the bride. 'Pregnancy' 'First Pregnancy' Ludwig: Player, are you feeling all right? You look a bit ill. Maybe you should lie down for a moment. Player: ... Ludwig: Player! T-This... is serious! I have to take you quickly to Dr. Diego! (Screen fades to black, then the two of them appear at Rio General Clinic.) Diego: Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby. Player: Shocked Diego: Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine. (Ludwig and the player smile. The screen fades to black again and they are thinking about the child's gender.) 'Second Pregnancy' Ludwig: Player, are you feeling all right? You look a bit ill. Maybe you should lie down for a moment. Player: ... Ludwig: Player! T-This... is serious! I have to take you quickly to Dr. Diego! First Child: Oh no! Let's go! (Screen fades to black, then the two of them appear at Rio General Clinic.) Diego: Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby. Player: Shocked Diego: Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine. (Ludwig and the player smile. The screen fades to black again.) Ludwig: Let's have a child again.♫ And child would be happy too.♥ First Child: I knew papa and mama would want it! 'Childbirth' 'First Child' Ludwig: Hang in there! I'll take you to the clinic right now! Breathe in, breathe out! Come on, calm down! (At the Clinic) Diego: It's almost time. You can wait outside. (The male side of partnership will wait at the clinic lobby. Screen fades to black as the baby's crying sound is heard.) Diego: (If either option 1, 2, or 3 was selected during a pregnancy) In fact, both of you really wanted a boy/girl. OR (If option 4 was selected during a pregnancy) It's a boy/girl. Ludwig: Player, I'm very happy! You did great! Give it a name. (Type name) Ludwig: Name, huh? Great name! ???: Excuse me... Hold on a minute! Both Ludwig and Player: ! (The person who actually excused themselves is Noelle) Noelle: (Punches an open door closed and reveals herself behind it then approaches the two) Congratulations to the newborn baby!♥ I'm so happy for you!♫ (Ludwig and the player smiles) Noelle: Please accept these items of my gratitude. (Got a Bottle, a Rattle, and 10 Formula Milk!) Ludwig: Oh, the birth went well. Thanks! Noelle: If you run out of Formula Milk, just go to my shop on Engelstein Fields. OK, I'm going home. Bye! (Waves hands) (Ludwig and the player continue to talk as Noelle disappears) Ludwig: Sleep well tonight. Now I'm a father! I'll do my best to live up to that! (The player will then appear inside their house at 15:00) 'Second Child' Ludwig: Hang in there! I'll take you to the clinic right now! Breathe in, breathe out! Come on, calm down! (At the Clinic) Diego: It's almost time. You can wait outside. (The male side of partnership will wait at the clinic lobby. Screen fades to black as the baby's crying sound is heard.) Diego: It's a boy/girl. Ludwig: Player, I'm very happy! You did great! Give it a name. (Type name) Ludwig: Name, huh? Great name! First Child: Glad I'm not an only child. I'd get SO bored! Ludwig: Sleep well tonight. Now that our family is complete, I'll do my best to live up to that! (The player will then appear inside their house at 15:00) Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript Category:Sub pages